


Water Thicker Than Blood

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The twins try to escape from the Delta together, but things go wrong.
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 2





	Water Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

_Ok, tonight’s the night. It’s now or never_ , Sophie thought as she peered around the corner. Her knife clinked against the wall as she turned to make sure Minerva was okay. She seemed to be a bit quieter than usual. But it was probably because of the escape tonight.

“Okay, it’s all clear. Come on, Minnie.”

Sophie snuck onto the deck, careful not to make too much sound. One single misstep and this whole plan would be ruined. But she had to get back to Tenn. She missed him so much and was worried for him and the others. Since the raiders had taken her and Minnie, it would only be a matter of time before they got the rest of the kids. Sophie continued to the edge of the boat as it swayed back and forth. She had begun to untie the rowboat when a sudden spike of pain filled her side. Looking down, she saw an arrow sticking from her side. Sophie started to panic. _Did they find us? Where are they?_ She desperately looked around, stopping suddenly when she saw that Minnie’s crossbow was drawn.

“Why, Minnie?”

“It was the only way!” Minnie’s voice cracked as her hands began to shake. “Don’t you see? The only way we survive is if we stay with the Delta.”

“That’s crazy! How can you say that after everything they’ve made us do? The battles we’ve had to fight in. The “examples” that they made of the other recruits. We’ll die if we stay!” Sophie winced as she slid down against the metal bars, blood slowly dripped from her wound. “They’ll take the others. Ruby, Louis, Violet… Tenn. I can’t let that happen. I don’t want them to do what I’ve done.”  
“They can make it. We did. But if we run away, we won’t. If we go back now, we can still stay. We can show that we learned from our mistakes.”

“Minnie,” Sophie whispered as tears filled her eyes. “Please.”

“We have to go back. It will work!” Minnie said as she walked towards Sophie. She grabbed Sophie’s arms, dragging her as she continued to tell her that this was the right choice. Sophie didn’t resist. Because of the blood loss she couldn’t. When they finally stood in front of Lilly, Sophie was fading in and out of consciousness.

Lilly stood in front of them with an expression of disappointment.

“After everything we gave you: food, a warm place to sleep at night, a home, and all you had to do was fight to protect it. But instead you turn around and try to run to a place that doesn’t want you anymore. Your friends sold you out, and out of the goodness of my heart I took you in. Now I’m glad you came back, Minerva, and learned from your mistake.” Minerva’s body relaxed as she finally felt a moment of peace.

“But Sophie, you had to be dragged back. As I stand here looking at the two of you I see a good twin and a bad one. Minerva, if you truly wish to be forgiven and come back into the Delta, you have to prove your loyalty.”

“Yessir.”

“Kill Sophie.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Minerva froze before slowly aiming the crossbow toward Sophie’s head, her body shaking as she hesitantly put her finger on the trigger.

“Don’t do this, Minnie! This isn’t who you are.”

Minnie paused putting her crossbow down.

“Sir, can’t you see that Sophie has been through enough? She can still be useful. She can still fight for the Delta.”

“A commander has no need for a defective soldier. She won’t learn from this, but you will.”

“But...”

“Dorian, if Minerva does not shoot Sophie in ten seconds, then I want you to shoot them both.”

Minnie’s eyes widened in fear as Dorian pointed the gun against her head.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…”

Lilly’s voice faded as Minnie once again aimed her weapon towards her sister’s head. Her eyes filled with sorrow and fear as she desperately tried to figure out what to do.

“Minnie… please.” Sophie pleaded. She felt so hopeless, so desperate as she pulled the trigger.

This was the only way... wasn’t it? Sophie’s body dropped to the ground. Lifeless as the pool of blood filled around her. Lilly scoffed, kicking the body over the side of the boat.

“Traitors don’t deserve proper burials.”

She turned, smiling at Minerva.

“I always knew you were the good twin. Welcome back to the Delta. Your home.”

Sophie’s body consumed Minerva’s mind as she tried to sort out what had happened. She had to have made the wrong choice. No, she made the right choice. She made the sacrifice she needed to show loyalty to the Delta.

 _Yes_ , Minerva thought. _For the Delta. For my new home._


End file.
